


Транзит

by papugaka



Category: Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Hand of Thrawn Duology - Timothy Zahn, Star Wars Legends: Outbound Flight - Timothy Zahn, Star Wars Legends: Thrawn Trilogy - Timothy Zahn
Genre: Angst, Chiss (Star Wars), Drabble, M/M, Missing Scene, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:35:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25525267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/papugaka/pseuds/papugaka
Summary: Спустя долгие года тьмы к Кар’дасу возвращается его свет.
Relationships: Jorj Car'das/Thrawn | Mitth'raw'nuruodo
Kudos: 4





	Транзит

Тонкая кисть почти невесомо коснулась его ключицы, оставляя за собой липкий след, но Кар’дас ощутимо вздрогнул даже от такого лёгкого контакта. Он осуждающе просверлил взглядом склонённую над ним иссиня-чёрную макушку, но Траун либо предпочёл не заметить его тяжёлого взгляда, либо и правда не заметил. Кто его разберёт. Кар’дас, наверное, мог бы похвастаться тем, что был одним из немногих, кто знал этого эксцентричного чисса достаточно хорошо, только легче ему от этого не становилось.

В каюте на борту «Затерянного рифа» стоял удушающий запах ягод фарр. Один хатт знает, где Траун раздобыл их в это время года, когда ни на одном торговом пути из известных Кар’дасу — а знал он без исключения все — их было днём с огнём не сыскать, а если и сыскать, то прошлогоднего урожая и ссохшиеся до консистенции песчаника. Впрочем, его самого Траун тоже каким-то образом нашёл. Кар’дас хмыкнул от нелестной аналогии, и Траун наконец поднял на него глаза, отвлекаясь от своего, несомненно, увлекательного действа.

— Что такое?

— Долго мне тут ещё изображать доску для росписи? — сварливо поинтересовался Кар’дас, поёживаясь от ощущения лёгкой стянутости на коже, там, где сок ягод уже начинал застывать, образуя затейливые пурпурно-фиолетовые линии.

Уголок рта Трауна чуть дёрнулся в намёке на улыбку.

— А ты разве куда-то торопишься?

— Куда-то подальше от твоей любимой Империи и проблем, которые она несёт, — вздохнул Кар’дас, отворачиваясь, чтобы не смотреть ему в глаза, всякий раз, даже спустя столь долгое время, порождавшие в нём неприятный холодок где-то в области сердца. Что-то внутри него, маленькое и сокрытое, начинало истошно верещать об опасности, когда не могло прочитать в чужих глазах ровно никакого выражения.

— И от меня? — мягко поинтересовался Траун, принявшись корпеть над его животом. Кар’дас сипло выдохнул. Кисть гуляла по покрытой мурашками коже. — Тебе достаточно было отказаться, Жорж. Ты знаешь, что я не стал бы заставлять тебя лететь со мной.

Кар’дас зажмурился: к этому тоже было сложно привыкнуть. Семью он так и не создал. Никого из знакомцев и подчинённых слишком близко не подпускал. Так много времени проводил один, что это — звучание собственного имени — вдруг обнажало его гораздо сильнее, чем отсутствие любой одежды. Траун придавал именованию какое-то совершенно возвышенное значение, которое Кар’дас так и не смог понять, хотя многое выучил в своё время о порядках, принятых в обществе чиссов. И каждый, каждый грёбаный раз его имя, слетавшее с тёмно-синих губ («ж» звучит почти как «ш», а «р» похожа на мурлыканье лот-кота — мать твою разэдак, Траун идеально говорил на общегале, это тоже было уловкой), словно сковывало Кар’даса, будто он был сущностью из старых легенд, которую можно повязать и пленить, если узнать её настоящее имя. И это доверительное «ты» от вечно предельно вежливого Трауна, который, будь его воля, звал бы на «вы» даже домашних зверюшек… Совершенно подлый приём. И совершенно действенный, Кар’дас бы даже похлопал, если бы не пытался сейчас не застонать.

— Или нет, — продолжал тем временем рассуждать Траун, расписывая завитками его бёдра, — дело не в том, что ты не хотел меня видеть.

Сок капнул на внутреннюю сторону бедра, и Кар’дас дёрнулся бы, не прижми его Траун обжигающе-горячей рукой. Казалось невероятным, что столь холодное, заковавшее себя в броню существо способно испускать такой почти нестерпимый жар.

— Ты не хотел, чтобы я видел тебя.

Траун отодвинулся назад, оценивающе разглядывая то, что у него получилось, и Кар’дас ощутил почти нестерпимый позыв свернуться в клубок и разрыдаться, сделать что угодно, лишь бы Траун отвёл свой пылающий (восхищённый) взгляд. Не на что тут смотреть.

«Не смотри на меня, пожалуйста. Ты замечаешь слишком многое, и тебе не понравится то, что ты увидишь».

— Я прав?

— А я должен отвечать? — пробормотал Кар’дас, старательно таращась куда-то вбок. — Тебе нужно подтверждение твоей правоты?

— Мне это всегда нужно, — мягко ответил Траун. — Жорж.

Бледно-голубая ладонь скользнула по груди Кар’даса и выше, к впадинке между ключиц. В каюте было достаточно прохладно, чтобы Кар’дас со временем озяб и ему захотелось потянуться навстречу милосердно горячей руке. Наверное, пришла в голову Кар’дасу глупая мысль, если бы сейчас посторонний наблюдатель посмотрел на них в инфракрасном спектре, то это выглядело бы как звёздный транзит — с той лишь разницей, что звезда высвечивала планету, а не планета бросала тень на звезду. Глаза Трауна горели, как угли первобытного костра. Он ждал, и Кар’дас понял, что от этого вопроса не сбежать.

— Жорж, ты…

— Да-да, ты как всегда прав, доволен? — чуть не выкрикнул Кар’дас, которому до смерти надоела эта дурацкая игра, до смерти надоела манера Трауна проговаривать вслух всё, о чём думает или предположительно думает его собеседник. И нежность его проклятущая, абсолютно лишавшая Кар’даса воли и способности сказать «нет», тоже до смерти надоела. Надо было сдохнуть тогда на Дагобе. Всё равно он уже ничего и никогда не сможет сделать. Где-то в сотнях и тысячах парсеков позади остался Тэлон с подарочком в виде огромнейшей информационной сети от дядюшки Кар’даса, скорее всего, уже не ждавший (а может, он и не ждал никогда), когда Кар’дас соизволит свалиться на него из гиперпространства после нескольких лет прозябания незнамо где в погоне за призраками своих мертвецов. А он здесь. На грузовичке мон-каламари, окружённый со всех сторон имперцами, с экзотом, когда-то спасшим ему жизнь и проявляющим к нему странную болезненную привязанность. И к которому он сам привязался неистово и непростительно, настолько, что, когда голос Трауна — голос призрака из его юности — вдруг зажурчал на частоте кораблика Кар’даса, он даже не стал особенно раздумывать и с чувством, подозрительно похожим на какую-то оголодалую радость, согласился. Давно затерялись в космосе и Кеннто, и Марис, и даже Кар’дас не смог бы ответить, где они и живы ли вообще. Траун — остался. И кажется, что так будет всегда.

— Что тебе от меня надо, Траун, почему я? — Частое предистеричное дыхание Кар’даса сорвалось на всхлип, когда Траун начал следовать языком по нарисованным им же пурпурным линиям, собирая терпкий, с лёгкой кислинкой, сок. Внизу живота накрепко стягивался тугой узел. — Моё время давно прошло. Ты же не станешь хранить у себя изрезанную картину или разбитую статуэтку.

Траун поднял голову, и Кар’дас уставился на его измазанные красным губы. Словно бы тот проел его до дна. Словно бы впился под кожу.

— В любом этапе жизни есть своя красота.

Голова снова опустилась и язык скользнул ниже. Кар’дас застонал.

— В рождении, в поре цветения и в увядании. Все три этапа одинаково ценны. — Голос Трауна зазвучал приглушённо.

Кар’дас судорожно выгнулся, вплетая пальцы в чёрные волосы. Рот Трауна обжигал до предела терпения, но руки держали Кар’даса бережно и нежно, словно тот и правда был хрупкой статуэткой, грозящей разбиться.

— И в… разрушении? — выдохнул он.

— И в разрушении. Печальное зрелище… и совершенно прекрасное.

В уголках глаз защипало. То ли от переизбытка ощущений, то ли от сокрушительной обиды.

— И вот так ты меня расцениваешь… как… что-то красивое… — скулящий выдох, — и за чьим разрушением… ты можешь понаблюдать лично?..

Нет, лучше бы он и правда подох на Дагобе. А ещё лучше — в перестрелке с хаттами много лет назад в Неизведанных регионах. Сердце заходилось то ли от удовольствия, то ли от тоскливой и злой боли. Кар’дасу сложно было понять, где кончалось одно и начиналось другое. Ко второму он привык. Первое ощущал так редко, что оно тоже превратилось в тянущую боль.

Траун вдруг отвлёкся от своего увлекательного занятия и уставился на него таким немыслимо укоряющим взглядом, что Кар’дас мгновенно ощутил вину за свою резкость.

— Ты мне нужен, — тем не менее просто ответил он, словно его и не задели жестокие слова Кар’даса. — Любым. Я ничего не забываю.

Он приподнялся и прижался пылающими губами к бледному, в испарине, лбу Кар’даса.

— В этом мире есть вещи важнее, чем наши представления о прекрасном.

— Какой же ты всё-таки странный, — вздохнул Кар’дас, обвивая руками широкую спину Трауна. — Никогда тебя не пойму. Иногда думаю, что я тебя раскусил, но следом ты откаблучиваешь что-то, что выходит за рамки моих представлений о тебе.

— Люблю удивлять. — Кар’дас плечом ощутил, как Траун улыбается. — Ну что, ты скажешь сам или мне придётся это из тебя вытянуть?

«Мудак», — хотел бы сказать Кар’дас, вскидывая бёдра и прижимаясь к одуряюще горячей коже.

«Ублюдок самодовольный», — хотел бы сказать Кар’дас, царапая его плечи.

— Я скучал, — выстанывает Кар’дас, потому что Траун не любит ругательств.

Чуть позже Кар’дас сидел, закутавшись в одеяло, в рубке и смотрел, как в непроглядной дегтярной тьме проплывают тусклые огоньки звёзд. Он провёл в космосе так много времени, что уже давным-давно не воспринимал эти чудовищно открытые пространства чем-то загадочным или враждебным. Если, конечно, где-то там не таились многочисленные враги. Но враги были людьми или экзотами — известной и решаемой переменной, и до поры о них не стоило беспокоиться. Шар незнакомой ему звезды проплыл мимо, почти заполнив своей пылающей тушей иллюминатор, выхватив из темноты лицо Трауна, придремавшего на кресле второго пилота, выделив густо-синими мазками его черты. Трауна, которого при сильном желании Кар’дас мог бы назвать виновником вообще всех своих несчастий, начиная от их знакомства, ведь не будь Трауна — не было бы и почти двух десятков лет его карьеры сборщика информации. И не вина Трауна, что она так бесславно и страшно закончилась. Просто Траун думал о нём лучше, чем Кар’дас на самом деле заслуживал. И продолжал думать.

Кар’дас смотрел на его спокойное усталое лицо и думал о другом корабле в совершенно другом секторе Галактики, времени настолько далёком, что, кажется, это было и не время вовсе, а другая жизнь. О ком-то, очень похожем на себя, едва оперившемся и до смерти напуганном юнце, стоявшем на обзорной площадке. О белоснежных лычках на чёрном кителе, огненных всезнающих глазах в полумраке и светло-голубой ладони, протянутой ему навстречу. Впервые за долгие годы Кар’дас ощущал себя живым.

А «Затерянный риф» тихо крался вслед за «Химерой», приближаясь к сектору Кандорас.


End file.
